Braith Vaught
Braith Vaught was an afflicted human who usurped control of Ardeiria from his half-sister, Anwen Vaught. Childhood Bevan was never fond of his bastard, not ashamed in his lack of devotion, only that the Light would curse him with such a thing. However, Braith gave Bevan as much adoration as a bastard could give his father, and eventually was allowed to be a jailer. Still, he was kept away from Arwel and Anwen, repeatedly told that they were "Vaughts of pure blood" and therefor off-limits. Years of contempt for his brother's ability to steal his father's eye and hatred for the prisoners drove Braith to violence, often allowed to beat the prisoners once a day, never armed, however. Although bested a few times, Braith would not allow himself to suffer the disgrace of defeat, slowly shaping his body into one perfect for war. Early Life and Present Day Braith was younger than both Anwen and Arwel, having been twins, but he was twice their size. This came about the joke that his mother was a ettin, and resulted in, if the homicidal bastard could get away with it, mortal injuries. Eventually Bevan was given a choice; Kill Braith, as he was becoming a threat, or give him a high position no one else wanted. Although not being a compassionate man, his bastard had replaced Arwel as his favorite, and so the illegitimate child was given the rank of "High Jailer", allowing him to not only abuse the inmates, but also the lower-ranking wardens. It was said that Braith had been bitten valiantly defending Vaught lands, a lie weaved by the Riqen descendants. Braith had instructed one of the wardens to retrieve blood from one of the detained Worgen, and although the boy had recieved life-threatening wounds, the Head Jailer got his wish. Nearly a day later, Braith was given a full company of guardsmen, shipped off to the Blackwald, and given his mind back. He still preferred the Cursed Form, however, and his temperment only got worse. Still, his father saw even more potential, legitimizing him on his death bed, but proclaiming his infant son was to stay ahead of him. What little the young adult knew about politics was taken into affect shortly after, challenging Arwel for a small plot of lands. Normally, the legitimate heir would deny it, but the challenge was shortly after his sister's absence and Arwel's mind became clouded. Braith cut off his brother's head before he could equip the usual weaponry, taking a strike to the face from Roswin Caer but was unable to catch him. Personality and Appearance A hothead, loud, large man said to be taller than most houses. While this was an exaggeration, the man did suffer from gigantism, using the condition to his advantage and learning to live with the pain. His face, normally seen in Worgen form, has a large scar down the side. When in human form, it's even more noticable, nearly looking more fresh. To hide his duel with his brother, Braith grew out his hair, only a few marks remaining once his brown-black beard had covered half his face. His head remained bald, trying to bring attention away from the remaining marks, while his eyes, a different shade in each, brown and blue, seemed to twitch nearly constantly. Category:Ardeiria